


At the Break of Dawn

by amadridlover



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadridlover/pseuds/amadridlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker reflects on Sergio and himself in the early hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written because it comforts me to think that Iker has Sergio beside him when things are looking down.

Iker rolls over in his bed, only to come into contact with something solid. He opens his eyes in surprise, and sees a sleeping Sergio sprawled on top of the comforter. The sun is filtering through the half-open blinds, leaving intricate patterns on his golden skin. Iker forces himself to take a deep breath at the beauty before him.

It had taken a long time for them to get to this point. They had been friends from day one, when Sergio left Sevilla for what he called _the best team in the world_. Iker remembers how different the boy looked back then. Back when his hair was long and wavy. That Sergio had a different view on life. He hadn’t yet experienced the pain that his older-self had. That Sergio was so young, so blissfully happy. He had a different body, less lean than his build today, rounder around the edges, screaming of boyhood.

Iker thinks he prefers his teammate’s athletic build, but he isn’t sure.

He looks at Sergio’s peaceful face and wishes that it would always remain so, despite knowing that in a couple of moments, when he wakes, the little crease on his forehead will return again. He studies his friend’s face intently, smiling slightly at Sergio’s latest nose. He secretly misses the old one – it was more youthful – but Iker can’t ignore how dignified Sergio looks these days. The only trace of the boy that was is in Sergio’s perpetual smiles, and sometimes in the words he whispers for Iker’s ears alone.

Iker wonders if Sergio ever regrets leaving his home town to become associated with a rival team. Did he ever feel the betrayal? Iker can’t really say he knows the feeling, having been born and bred a Madridista. But still, he wonders; wonders if it was all worth it. Sure, the two of them may never have become close otherwise, but in Seville, Sergio was a crowd favourite—the golden boy. He never had to bear the weight on his shoulders that comes with being vice-captain of such a demanding club. He never had to deal with the cruel comments. He was their lucky one, and the Sevillanos were always protective of him. Perhaps if he had stayed, Iker muses, he could have become captain without all the negativity, the constant pressure to perform. But Iker knows that’s not true. His hopes are wishful and lack any reasoning, as is normal for so early in the morning.

Sergio mumbles softly in his sleep and Iker presses his mouth to his lips gently, smiling as Sergio pouts. Well, that would never change, young Sergio or old.

Iker treasures these moments, when he can reflect on the past, and just how far they’ve come. He is thankful that he and Sergio finally found one-another, after years of shy smiles and burning touches. He is grateful he can wake up beside someone that he loves. It makes facing the negativity, the criticism, the lack of trust and hope in himself easier. Because Iker knows, no matter how many fans change their allegiances to Navas, no matter how many days he will be forced to sit on the bench, he will always have Sergio.

And Iker knows that one day, the fans will remember why they would scream, cheer and hail him as San Iker, and why he was made captain of Real Madrid and Spain. He knows that one day they will remember how loyal he has been to them, and one day soon, they will return that loyalty once again.


End file.
